Veger
Count Veger is an antagonist debuting in Jak 3. Although he appeared in only one game as a secondary villain (not counting his cameo in Daxter), due to his past history with Jak he is considered to be a major villain. Unlike Metal Kor and Erol, who are pure evil, Veger is much more of a personal enemy than a villain, doing what he believes is best for all and attempting to destroy the Dark Makers and Metal Heads. However, he considers Jak a threat and tries multiple times to kill him. History Early life Almost nothing is known of Veger's early life other than that he kidnapped Mar (in other words Jak), the Heir of Haven City from his father King Damas when the former was a still a child. Veger, being fascinated about the Precursors, was somehow aware of Jak's eco powers and attempted to harness them for his experiments. His ultimate goal was to become a Precursor himself and save the universe from the Dark Makers whom he knew to be approaching the planet. He had most likely learned this from the Golden Order of the Precursor Monks to which he had connections to. He, however, lost ownership of Jak to the Underground movement. Veger rose rapidly through ranks during the rule of Baron Praxis, eventually becoming Chairman of his Grand Council of Haven City. It is unknown whether the Baron was aware that Veger had kidnapped Damas's son (which could've contributed to the latter's overthrow by Praxis himself a short time later). Veger seemed to be an influental individual during the Baron's regime as he had access even to Haven Palace, where makes his chronologically first appereance, when Daxter overhears him quarrel with Cyber Errol over the Baron's Dark Warrior Program. Even then he insists upon that "Light Eco is the key". He obviously opposed the use Dark Eco in the war against the Metal Heads. While Veger does not appear in Jak II it is safe to think that he was the Chairman of the High Council during that game as well. He continued at his post as Chairman even after the Baron's daughter, Ashelin Praxis became Governor of Haven City, after the former had deceased at the hands of the Metal Head Leader Kor during an invasion of the city in late Jak II, now leading the newly elected City Council. Jak 3 Count Veger is seen in the very beginning of the game, when he, "by order of the Grand Council of Haven City", banishes Jak to the Wasteland for supposed crimes against the people, despite the protest of Ashelin, Daxter, and Pecker. He also opens the catacombs by destroying the Palace in a missile attack (blamed on the Metal Heads) and killing thousands of people in the execution. When he returns to Haven City, he takes command, launching a suicide attack to the Port, claiming it only to have half the Freedom League being cut off from New Haven (showing his ineptitude as a military commander). Desperately, he activated a white shield wall to prevent the Metal Heads from attacking from the ruins. He then started to look for a way to reach the Catacombs via the help of an acquaintance of Jak, Seem and her monks, who he sways onto his side promising her that "she would meet her makers." When Jak intends to return to Haven City, Count Veger ambushes him with a giant Precursor robot that he activated with a Precursor staff in the old Eco mines. After revealing that he destroyed the Palace to gain access to the Catacombs, he ran away and is next seen coming to the Freedom League HQ, claiming that his guidance through the Catacombs is clearer than Jak's (based on his research and his belief that the Precursors will reject Jak), but got defeated in a vote between him and Jak. Ashelin then officially dissolved the Grand Council and fired Count Veger, who left the HQ outraged. Later, Veger watched Damas as he was killed in the ruins near the Catacombs entrance by the Slam Dozer. Count Veger then taunted Jak about his past and left for the Planetary Defense System. After getting to the core, he stole the honor of becoming a Precursor from Jak. Unfortunately for him, it resulted in him being turned into an ottsel, as it is they are who the Precursors. He is last seen in the ceremony of the planet's victory over the Dark Makers and intends to leave with the other Precursors, but is forcefully nominated as Kleiver's sidekick, when Kleiver threatened him saying "We're going to be a great team. Just don't make me angry!" Characteristics Personality Count Veger is best known as the arrogant power broker of Haven City's Grand Council, who feels he is superior to his enemies and to his allies. This superiority complex causes him to often be mocked by other main characters. He is immune to Daxter's charm and humor such as mispronouncing his name as Count Vulgar and appears to have no humor at all, except for saying "It's Veger" in an angry voice. In some ways he means well, but has immoral methods and motives (such as destroying the Dark Maker Ship but only to become a Precursor himself and demanding the others plead for his help). Count Veger is quite cruel and sadistic and shows despicable schadenfreude towards Damas dying in the hands of Jak without knowing the truth. He clearly sees this delightful. Veger also seems to be a very religious man and is very devoted to the Precursors. In turn, he seems to be disgusted with Dark Eco, viewing Jak and Daxter as abominations. He bears all the traits of a religious fanatic and is horrified when the Precursors reveal themselves as Ottsels. (he was being turned into one himself) Appearance Veger is a very tall, slim man with a hooked nose and a large bald spot on his head. He appears to be in his 40's to 50's. He wears a suit and a cape, making him appear as a nobleman. As an ottsel Veger has a similar appearance to his human form. He is of course shorter than usual, he has longer hair behind his head similar to his natural bald spot as a human. His cape disappeared when he was transformed to and ottsel as well as his pants. Category:Characters